Katniss
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: This story is based on a show I am currently working on: Carlisle Floyd's 1950s American aria, Susannah, which, in turn, is based on the Apocyphal tale of Susannah and the Elders in the Bible. Note: for any lines of dialogue, assume that the characters are singing them. Remember, this is based on an opera. As you might imagine, there are no Hunger Games in this alternate reality.
1. Chapter 1: The Square Dance

**Chapter 1: The Square Dance**

District 12 was having their evening square dance at the local church. All the citizens were dancing around joyfully. Observing from rocking chairs were the wives of the District 12 Church's Elders: Mrs. Mellark, Mrs. Undersee, Mrs. Flickerman and Mrs. Gleaton.

"It sure is a nice night for square dancing. The clouds haven't moved all day. And that new preacher is coming in to town tomorrow. They say he can bring sinners to baptism like no other. And I aim to do my part to help him," vowed Mrs. Mellark.

Just then, all eyes seemed to turn towards one spot: a young girl - 19 year old Katniss Everdeen - had just arrived to the dance. She was the prettiest Southern Belle of the district, and right away, all the male-folk could not take their eyes off her. Mrs. Undersee noticed this too, and smiled.

"Katniss is looking mighty pretty tonight. It's a pity her Ma can't see her.", referring to the death of Katniss' mother many years prior.

"It's a blessing, you mean!" Mrs. Mellark snapped. "She's a shameless girl, she is - showing herself to all the men. Look at her throwing her hair back! And look at the cut of her dress! But, what can you expect from a witch of a girl who was raised by her drunken uncle? That pretty a face must hide some evil, there's evil in that one, you'll see. She's a shameless wench, that Katniss is, and it's a blessing her Ma can't see her!"

The other Elder wives could tell that there was some jealously behind Mrs. Mellark's words, but decided not to question it, merely agreeing with her assessment, as far as Katniss's mother was concerned. Mrs. Mellark got only more jealous when her husband asked to dance in Katniss's square, but became relieved when the young woman gently turned him down.

Meanwhile, the other district citizens had noticed a tall, stranger approaching the church. Mr. Mellark stepped out a ways to meet him.

"How are you called, stranger?"

"I am the Reverend Gale Hawthorne, and I've come to District 12," the stranger proclaimed proudly. "To baptize sinners and save their souls, and pray that the lost shall be found."

The citizens all chattered excitedly. Mr. Mellark looked surprised, but thrilled.

"Well, we were expecting you here tomorrow."

"I always come a day early for praying and fasting," Reverend Hawthorne explained.

"Well, we're glad to have you, brother, and you've come in the name of the Lord. This here's Brother Undersee, Brother Flickerman and Brother Gleaton. We're the Elders of this Church."

Hawthorne shook each of the Elders' hands in turn, as they bestowed blessings on his ministry.

"And I'm proud to be in your midst, my friends. Now, resume your stepping under the eye of the Lord, and let nothing pass between ya what ya wouldn't want him to see - for the Lord seeth all!"

Surprised that a preacher was permitting them to dance, the District 12 citizens didn't need to be told twice. Just then, the Mellarks' son, Peeta, pushed Katniss into the center of the square dance, where the citizens playfully trapped her and danced about her. Hawthorne noticed this, and pointed Katniss out to the Elders.

"Who's the pretty one there in the middle that's getting all the boys?"

"Katniss Everdeen, who lives with her uncle, that don't draw a sober breath. He's a trifling one, that Haymitch - Haymitch Abernathy, that's the name he was give. He just hunts and traps and raises geese all day and is always drunk at night," Mr. Mellark explained.

Hawthorne nodded, not taking his eyes off Katniss. "I'll pray for his soul and his niece's. I'll pray for them both tonight."

"They're poor as chiflings, them two," Mr. Gleaton observed. "They're able to live, that's all."

"Katniss and Haymitch is evil, I say," Mrs. Mellark insisted. "There's bad blood in that family. It's too pretty a face and too wicked them eyes; she'll come to no good, mark my words. She'll come to no good, mark my words."

"I'll pray for her soul tonight," Hawthorne said half to himself, his eyes only for Katniss. Finally, he gave his knee a slap.

"I think I'll join the young folk. Ain't danced in quite a spell."

"They'll be pleased to have you, I'm sure," Mr. Flickerman encouraged. Hawthorne melted into the crowd, heading straight for Katniss. Surprisingly, the young woman accepted his offer to dance. Mrs. Mellark watched them, her jealously radiating off the hard line of a smile on her face.

"She'll come to no good, mark my words."


	2. Chapter 2: Ain't It a Pretty Night?

**Chapter 2: Ain't It a Pretty Night?**

Later that evening, Katniss walked home, with her good friend, Peeta Mellark. Both were laughing about their time at the dance.

"Oh, was there ever such a nice square dance, Peeta?" Katniss trilled. "I've never had such fun, have you? I danced and danced till I was plum wore out, I couldn't dance another step!" She began to hum a tune until Peeta interrupted her fearfully as they approached her house.

"Where's Haymitch?"

"He ain't home yet, or he's gone to bed," Katniss shrugged.

"I'm scared'a Haymitch."

"Why? Why are you scared'a him?"

"He gets drunk. That's what my folks say. I'm scared'a him all the same. My folks don't like me coming here. They're scared'a what Haymitch might do. My folks say there's bad blood in your family. But I like to look at you." He admitted the last part shyly, clearly infatuated with her.

Katniss chuckled. "Don't worry about Haymitch, Peeta. He's never hurt me nor nobody, and he's always good to me."

"You were looking mighty pretty tonight, Katniss," Peeta flirted. "I seen all the men want to dance with you. I seen 'em - every one!"

Katniss brushed this off with a laugh and wave of her hand.

"And the preacher danced with you; he seemed mighty pleased," Peeta added. Katniss sighed happily as she and Peeta sat on her front stoop. She looked up at the stars.

"Ain't it a pretty night? The stars all shine like diamonds, over the mountains. I wonder what it's like beyond them, in Districts 6 and 11? Someday, I'm gonna leave Twelve and see them for myself."

Unnoticed by the pair, Haymitch Abernathy swaggered in, surprisingly sober. He smiled at the adorable sight before him.

"Ain't it a pretty night?"

At his voice, Peeta nearly jumped out of his skin. Haymitch need only make a threatening move towards the boy in jest before he was running clear across the Abernathy yard and down the dirt road towards home.

"Haymitch! You're home! I'll see you tomorrow at the picnic supper. Thanks for walking me home, Peeta!" Katniss called after her best friend.

Haymitch approached his niece, before picking her up and swirling her around.

"How was the square dance, little mockingjay?"

"Fine, Haymitch. I had a mighty fine time. I danced and danced till I was plum wore out, I couldn't dance another step. All the men wanted to dance in my square! And the preacher man was there, and he come and dance with me! And so did all the Elders! And the Elders' wives all gave me hard looks, but I had a mighty fine time all the same."

Haymitch chortled before teasingly spanking her as he asked, "Any of 'em court ya?"

"Course not, Haymitch! I'm much too young for that!" Katniss laughed.

"Sure ya are, little mockingjay! You're going on 19. Pretty soon you'll be an old maid!"

"I ain't getting married for a long time yet. I'm gonna stay here and cook for you!" Katniss playfully promised.

Haymitch smiled. "You're a pretty little wench and I'm glad to have you here, and I'm right proud to eat your cooking!" He kissed her forehead, before turning into to go into the house.

"Don't go to bed just yet, Haymitch! Sing me the Jaybird Song first. Remember how Pa used to sing me Jaybird every night before I'd go to bed? You ain't sung it for me in a real long while, and it always makes me feel real happy."

Haymitch sighed, then smiled. "All right, I'll sing you the Jaybird Song. And then we gotta get to bed." He began:

 _Oh, jaybird sitting on a hickory limb._

 _He winked at me, and I winked at him._

 _I picked up a brick bat and hit him on the chin._

 _"Looky here, little boy, don't you do that again!"_

Katniss laughed and the two sang it together before playfully chasing each other around the front yard and then sitting on the porch. Uncle and niece looked up at the stars together before they went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: It's An Outrage!

**Chapter 3: It's An Outrage!**

The next morning, Katniss was bathing in the creek just beyond her home. She ran water over her bare skin as she vocalized to the Jaybird Song:

 _"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Ah, ah, ah, ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah ah!"_

Not far off, the Elders were making their way through the woods.

"I know there was a creek here. I seen it for some years now," Mr. Flickerman observed.

"I recollect it was on the old Abernathy place," Mr. Gleaton said.

"It may have dried up by now."

"We've got to find it!" Mr. Mellark interrupted the two. "Brother Hawthorne will be needing a baptism creek by sundown come tomorrow. I mark him as a man who can bring in lost sinners, but there's gotta be a creek already."

Suddenly, through the trees, Mr. Undersee spotted the creek in which Katniss was bathing. "There it is!"

The Elders stepped through the trees. As soon as they saw the exposed Katniss (though she did not see them), the men were overcome with lust. To mask their true feelings, their minds immediately resorted to instead denouncing what they saw.

"It's an outrage! It's a blasphemous outrage!" Mellark spluttered.

"Bathing naked in a public place!" cried Undersee.

"Naked as from her dead Ma's womb!" Flickerman gasped.

"She's a shameless wench, that Katniss is. My wife always said she was evil. And she was right, my brethren, she was mighty right! This woman is of the devil!" Mellark told the others.

"She must be punished!" vowed Gleaton. "She must be brought to repentance!"

"Yes, the Church won't stand for a thing like this!" agreed Flickerman. The other three men agreed by repeating a mantra almost to themselves:

 _This woman is of the devil! It's a shameful sight to behold! She must be brought to repentance! All the valley must be told! This woman is of the devil! It's a shameful sight to behold! She must be brought to repentance! All the valley must be told…_

With that, the Elders left. Never realizing they had been there, Katniss continued humming the Jaybird song unabated:

 _"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. 'Looky here, little boy, don't you do that again!'_


	4. Chapter 4: The Picnic Supper

**Chapter 4: The Picnic Supper**

By that same evening, the news of Katniss's "sin" had spread throughout the District. Mrs. Mellark seemed almost smug at her supposed vindication as she discussed it with the other Elder wives at the picnic supper.

"I always knew that girl was trouble!" Not everyone seemed so keen to jump on the bandwagon, however.

"Katniss always seems so nice though," Mrs. Undersee pointed out.

"Don't let that fool you, sistern. It's just the devil's way!" Mrs. Mellark insisted.

Just then, the Elders arrived.

"Ain't the preacher coming tonight?" asked one man of them.

"He's a-praying and a-fasting. Preaching starts tonight," Mellark replied.

"What's he say 'bout the Everdeen gal?" asked another man.

"The same as what we said," assured Undersee. "She's gotta make a public confession, in front of the church she goes."

"And down in the district, too, maybe - she's a scheming one, she is. Young men ain't safe with her around. She's an instrument of the devil," added Flickerman.

"The preacher's at Brother Mellark's house now, a-praying that her soul might be saved. That she'll turn from her sinful and shameful ways and be washed in the cleansing stream!" Gleaton extolled.

"She's a powerful one, that Katniss Everdeen," Mellark raged. "My son she's lured away. With all the things that he's be teached from her, now she's gonna have to pay!" He made to strike his terrified son to vent his anger, but his wife stopped him. For just then, Katniss herself appeared, carrying a wrapped dish.

"Howdy," she greeted. "I'm sorry to be late, but Haymitch came home from hunting awful late and I just couldn't get away no sooner."

Silence from everyone else. They all even turned away so as not to look at her. Katniss looked confused, but continued, undaunted.

"I brought a dish of field peas. I picked and shelled 'em this evening, and cooked them just a bit ago."

Still no response. Now disturbed, Katniss continued, albeit more awkwardly.

"I'll just lay them down over here, if that's alright. I hope you enjoy 'em."

Mrs. Mellark sent an ordering glare over to her husband, who cleared his throat.

"Katniss!" he bellowed. "You ain't welcome here."

Katniss looked up, surprised, to find all her neighbors stepping menacingly towards her. She pushed through, finding a way to escape as she choked out an emotional "Excuse me!"

Having driven the heathen away, the District 12 citizens went about their business. One of the women, perhaps forgetting which dish had been Katniss's, made her way over to the field peas to begin serving. Mrs. Mellark shot her a snarl as the woman picked up a spoonful.

"I wouldn't touch them peas of hers!" she spat.

The peas dropped back into the dish with a PLOP!

* * *

 **A/N: Fun Fact - "I wouldn't touch them peas of hers" is one of the most famous lines in all of opera.**


	5. Chapter 5: About the Way People is Made

**Chapter 5: About the Way People is Made**

Later that night, Peeta ran over to the Abernathy place. He found Katniss on her front porch, looking forlorn. She tried to brighten up when she saw her friend, but failed.

"Peeta! Whatcha doing here?"

"Is Haymitch here?"

"He's inside, asleep."

"I just had to come tell ya, Katniss. I just had to come tell ya!"

"Tell me what?" She remembered. "Oh, you was there tonight," she sighed sadly, kicking at a pebble in the dirt.

"I just had to come tell ya, Katniss!"

"Tell me what?" Katniss repeated.

Peeta sighed before beginning:

"My Pa and the other Elders….they seen you bathing this morning! Exposing yerself without no shame! They're gonna git ya for doing that. They say they're gonna run ya out of the church, and maybe the district too!"

Katniss gaped. "I've been bathing in that creek all spring, Peeta! They ain't got a right to come spying! There ain't no harm in what I done. I've been bathing in that creek all spring!"

"They say you were as naked as a jaybird, bathing without a stitch on! The preacher man has been at my house praying. And the whole district knows, so they say!"

"They say? They say? Who's they?!" Katniss demanded.

"Everybody!" Peeta yelled in frustration.

Katniss curled up in a ball and began to cry. Peeta sadly turned to go, but then paused. Gathering his courage, he softly spoke.

"There's something else…that you don't know…"

Katniss looked up from her tears.

"What is it, Peeta? What don't I know?"

Peeta's eyes grew fearful, as though he regretted saying anything, and it only got worse as Katniss pursued him around the yard. Finally, curled up in the fetal position with her angrily standing over him, he blurted out:

"They made me say it! I swear they did! My parents made me say it all, and it was right in front of the preacher! And I was plum scared to death!"

"What did they make you say, Peeta? Tell me! Tell me!" Katniss pressed.

"They said you let me love you up - that's what they made me say! They said you let me love you up, and in the worst sort of way."

Katniss stepped back, as though she had just been slapped. Her eyes filled with tears.

"You didn't say that - you didn't! It's a lie, it's a lie - you know it is!"

"It's a lie, it's a lie - I know it is," Peeta feebly echoed, still on the ground.

Katniss grew angry. She kicked at Peeta, screaming at him through her tears. "Get away from here, you little varmint, and don't let me catch you hanging 'round here!" She pried an axe off an old tree stump and chased him off the property with it when he didn't move fast enough. "Git out! Git out! Git out! Git out!" Still holding the axe, she broke down in tears.

Haymitch had seen it all from where he stood on the front porch. "Feeble-minded idjet!" he spat after Peeta before going to his niece.

"Oh, Haymitch, something awful has happened!" Katniss wept.

"I know. I heard it all." Haymitch replied, as he took the axe from her hands and replaced it on the stump. She wearily sat on the front stoop.

"What's it all about, Haymitch? What's it all about?"

Haymitch tried to explain to her as best he could:

 _It's about the way people is made, I reckon', and how they like to believe what's bad. How short they are on loving kindness. It must make the good Lord sad. Way out yonder somewheres, the Lord's great heart must break at seein' how men treat one another an' say they're doing it all fer his sake. It's a hard, hard thing fer you to realize, I know, that people want to believe what's bad an' how short they are on loving kindness. It must make the good Lord sad._

Katniss rushed into her uncle's arms and wept. "Sing me the Jaybird Song!" she begged. But, Haymitch, knowing that they may never return to those happier times, could only hold her sadly as she sobbed.

* * *

 **A/N: So, Peeta in this story is based on the character of Little Bat (yes, that is his name) in the original _Susannah_ opera. Haymitch's call of "Feeble-minded idjet!" is telling, as it implies that the boy may have some form of special needs. In Depression-era Appalachia, where _Susannah_ is originally set, there was very little understanding about the nuances of Autism Spectrum Disorder and other mental illnesses the way there is today.**


	6. Chapter 6: To Go or Not to Go

**Chapter 6: To Go or Not to Go**

The next day was the day of Reverend Hawthorne's first sermon. Katniss and Haymitch were on their porch, the former staring sadly off into the distance.

"When is this all going to end, Haymitch?" she asked softly.

"Your guess is as good as mine, little mockingjay," he replied grimly. Pausing in cleaning his gun, he shifted off of the porch railing. "I think you should go to that meeting the preacher's holding."

"Oh, please don't make me go, Haymitch! I couldn't bear it!" Katniss begged, almost wanting to cry again.

"I have to go into the mountains to set my traps. We need food for this week. Besides, I'd feel much better knowing you were there and safe, than here."

"They'll all make me confess! They'll belittle me! I can't stand it!" Katniss cried.

"I need to know you're safe!" Haymitch snapped. "I'll leave a gun with you. I'll be back tomorrow by sundown."

Katniss relented, nodding slowly. "All right, Haymitch, I'll go. But if it gets out of hand, I'm leaving. They can't make me stay."

Haymitch nodded. "All right, little mockingjay, and I'll be much obliged. I'll be back tomorrow by sundown. You won't have time to miss me." He kissed her forehead sweetly, slung his gun and rucksack over his shoulder and headed off into the wilderness, his niece gazing after him.


	7. Chapter 7: Are You Saved From Sin?

**Chapter 7: Are You Saved From Sin?**

That night, the whole of District 12 - including Katniss - was gathered at the Church to hear Reverend Hawthorne's sermon. The choir was enthusiastically singing the first hymn.

 _Are you saved from sin, ready to meet your Lord?_

 _Has his blood made you free from the avenging sword?_

 _Get down upon your knees, accept the saving grace!_

 _Are you ready to meet your Saviour face to face?_

 _Free from sin, yes Lord! Free from sin am I_

 _And I'm going to meet him with the saints on high._

Upon the hymn's conclusion, Hawthorne slapped his hand down on the pulpit, signaling the start of his sermon.

"I ain't gonna take no text tonight," he began. "And I ain't gonna preach no regular sermon. The Lord spoke to me this afternoon and he said, 'Hawthorne, there's gonna be a lot of lost souls at that meeting tonight - don't take no text. I'll put the words in your mouth! So lay down your Bible and speak through me. So, the Lord spoke to me this afternoon, and that's what I aim to do! I want to see the biggest baptism yet tomorrow evening, when we gather at the usual place at sundown!"

"Amen, amen, grant it Lord, grant it Lord!" the Elders intoned.

Hawthorne then gave a fire and brimstone speech:

" _I'm fixing to tell ya 'bout a feller I know what was young and smart and rich, 'cept he never put much thought on his poor lost soul, or where he'd spend eternity. One time when I was preaching in Seven, I was called to his home one night, and there he lay there all sweating with his eyes all staring with fright. He grabbed me by the hand and said 'They tell me I'm a dying man, and I might not get through the night. It seems my poor heart's done run out too soon and I wanna make everything right. I ain't lived such a bad life – I ain't drank nor smoke nor swore. But I'm all afeared of dying – I'm sure this something more!'_ " Hawthorne paused impressively. " _Well, there was, brethren and sistern, there was. He weren't saved – that was it! And he died that night, plum scared to death and his soul went to eternal fire. Now there's many of you this very night what's in the same fix as this poor man. Where will your soul be tonight, if you was suddenly took away? Where will you spend eternity?! With the saints of the Lord that surrounds his throne, or down below where there's screaming and wailing and gnashing of teeth? Down in the bottomless pit where they holler for water to ease parched tongues and there ain't none to be had? Is that where you'd be?! Is that where you'd be?!_ " Hawthorne, whose voice by now had almost reached a feverish pitch, calmed - even as his congregation remained hanging on his every word. " _Yes, my brethren, you'd better think on it. There ain't a one of us what couldn't be took at any time. Not one of us – and I'm including myself! Are you prepared? When they open them judgement books up there, which side of the page will you be on? Tonight ain't too soon, and tomorrow might be too late. Tomorrow might be too late._ " His eyes fixed on Katniss as he delivered the last lines.

"Now, while the congregation sings another hymn, I want all those souls that need saving to meet God and I here at the altar."

The choir began their hymn:

 _Come, sinner, tonight's the night_

 _To take a stand for God and the right._

 _Cast Satan out, regain your sight._

 _Come, sinner, tonight's the night._

 _Come, sinner, salvation is free_

 _A gift from God on Calvary._

 _That cross it sheds redeeming light._

 _Don't tarry, sinner, tonight's the night._

 _Come, yes, come, and meet him here._

 _Be washed in the blood that was bought so dear._

 _Don't wait till darkness turns into light._

 _Come, sinner, tonight's the night._

During the hymn, many parishioners did obey Hawthorne's entreaty, but Katniss was not among them. Hawthorne and everyone else noted this, and it made the preacher call more desperately for others as the hymn became more frenzied. The song ended, but Katniss had still not budged from her seat in the back. Hawthorne decided to call on Katniss directly.

"There's one in our midst tonight who pays no mind to the wooing of God in her heart! I've wrestled with the devil for her soul and prayed that she'd accept the saving grace of the lamb! That she'd put aside her sinful and shameful ways - and still she don't heed my pleading!" Hawthorne now looked at Katniss directly and implored her: "Give over, sister, while the congregation sings one more verse. Publicly confess your sins and ask forgiveness of the Lord and these good people here tonight."

Another verse of Come Sinner was initiated - and as it progressed, a change seemed to come about the whole congregation. Katniss stared right into Hawthorne's eyes, then - almost as if in a trance - she stood and began to walk down the aisle toward the altar, toward him. Hawthorne, his arms splayed wide, gave a triumphant smile. The congregation became more frenzied, indeed more demonic, directly begging Katniss as she approached Hawthorne. Just when she was mere feet from the preacher, Katniss snapped out of her trance.

"NO! NO! NO!" she wailed and she ran out of the church. Hawthorne stared after her, stunned that she had resisted his siren call. Barely holding in his anger, he bellowed to the rest of the congregation:

"Receive the benediction! The Lord bless you and keep you! The Lord make his face to shine upon you! The Lord be gracious unto you and give you peace!"

* * *

 **A/N: The preacher's sermon (commonly called "I'm fixing to tell ya") is a magnificent aria. Look up 'Olin Blitch's revival aria and you can get several hits on YouTube; Olin Blitch is the character on which Gale's persona is based.**


	8. Chapter 8: Come Back, O Summer

**Chapter 8: Come Back, O Summer**

Back at the Abernathy place, Katniss forlornly moped about the yard. She began to sing a sad song:

 _The trees on the mountains are cold and bare /_ _The summer jus' vanished and left them there /_ _Like a false hearted lover, just like my own /_ _Who made me love him, then left me alone_

 _The coals on the hearth have turned grey and sere /_ _The blue flame jus' vanished and left them there /_ _Like a false hearted lover, jest like my own /_ _Who made me love him, then left me alone_

 _Come back o summer, come back blue flame /_ _My heart wants warmin', my baby a name /_ _Come back o lover if jus' fer a day /_ _Turn bleak December once more into May_

 _The road up ahead lies lonely and far /_ _There's darkness around me and not even a star /_ _To show me the way or lighten my heart /_ _Come back o lover I fain would start_

 _The poor baby fox lies all cold in his lair /_ _His mama jus' vanished and left him there /_ _Like a false hearted lover, jest like my own /_ _Who made me love him, then left me alone_

 _Come back o summer, come back blue flame /_ _My heart wants warmin', my baby a name /_ _Come back o lover if jus' fer a day /_ _Turn bleak December once more into May_

 _Come back o summer, come back blue flame /_ _My heart wants warmin', my baby a name /_ _Come back o lover if jus' fer a day /_ _Turn bleak December once more into May_

 _Come back! Come back! Come back!_

Unbeknownst to her, Reverend Hawthorne had been listening to her singing almost the whole time. "That's mighty fine singing, Katniss."

Katniss jumped. "Who is it?" she called into the growing twilight.

"It's your friend, the preacher. That's a mighty sad song there. Do you always sing so pretty?"

Katniss looked away. "I sing to myself when I'm sad or lonesome. It keeps me company."

"Don't look like it'd do you much good," Hawthorne observed.

"My mama taught that song to me a long time ago." Katniss approached a now visible Hawthorne dangerously. "What do you want here, preacher Hawthorne?"

Hawthorne was busy tying his shoe on a tree stump. "This is what you might call a social visit. I'm here to talk to you about yer soul."

"There ain't nothing to say, so you're wasting your time!" Katniss shot back defiantly.

"You're a hard-headed one, Katniss. It's the devil in ye!"

"But I've been bathing in that creek all spring! And that tale of Peeta loving me up - it's a lie! Haymitch woulda killed him if he had!"

"I wish I could believe ya," Hawthorne sighed.

"Don't believe it! Don't believe it! But it's the truth!" Katniss blasted. She turned away towards the stoop. "And I'll tell ya something else. I ain't spent such a week as this. With all the things people said about me, and the men making dirty jokes about me. I've forgotten how to feel happy again. If I knew that this is what the rest of my life would be…"

"It's the sin in your heart that stirs ya!" Hawthorne insisted.

"It ain't! It ain't! It ain't!" Katniss screeched, pounding her fists furiously on Hawthorne's muscular chest before breaking down against him in tears. Hawthorne stood rigid where he was, until - with much self-resistance - he reluctantly put his arms around her. Katniss looked up into his face, frightened, before squirming away. Hawthorne made to go, but then felt the urge to do some opening up of his own. He admitted to Katniss that he was a lonely man and that he sometimes felt he needed a woman like other folk had. He sat down beside her on the porch steps, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Will your uncle be home tonight?"

Katniss shook her head weakly. "No."

"Let's go inside."

"I'm so tired," Katniss admitted softly. "I just can't fight no more." She gave in and let Reverend Hawthorne carry her into the house….


	9. Chapter 9: Hear Me, Oh Lord

**Chapter 9: Hear Me, O Lord**

The next morning, Reverend Hawthorne lay on his knees in the empty Church, his insides tormented. He pleaded with the Almighty: "Hear me, O Lord, I beseech thee. I have been praying to thee all night with no answer. Please forgive me for the sin of my flesh. The young woman was untouched! She was untouched until she was defiled by my hand! Oh, Lord, if it be thy will, let this cup pass from me!"

Moments later, the Elders, their wives and Katniss entered the church to find the preacher lying prostrate on the floor. Hawthorne composed himself, and addressed the group:

"Brethern and sistern, I ask you to come here this morning for the purpose of righting a terrible wrong. It's a blessed privilege for God to let us seek restitution for our errors while we are alive. And we have all been in error, brethren and sistern - bad error! The young woman that sits in the rear has been the victim of our error. She is innocent of the charges against her, and grevious are the things she's endured. I humbly ask you to ask her for your pardon for your misjudgment."

The Elders and their wives were shocked. There was a moment of silence, until Mr. Mellark cleared his throat:

"How do you know she's innocent, Preacher?"

"The Lord spoke to me in the night, while I was a-praying for her soul," Hawthorne lied.

Mrs. Mellark, in particular, was enraged at this apparent betrayal on the part of the preacher. She shot a death glare back at Katniss and proclaimed "The devil works in queer ways!" This declaration signaled the rest of the group - minus Katniss - to all file out of the church, while Hawthorne watched in disbelief.

"But I swear to you she's innocent! She's innocent of the charges you've made!"

At last, the only person who remained was Mr. Mellark. He stared at the preacher, and in that moment, conveyed something: He believed Hawthorne was telling the truth, yet apologized, for with his wife leading the charge against Katniss, he felt he couldn't do a damn thing about it. So, instead, all he said was, "We'll see you at the baptism, Preacher."

Hawthorne stared after him. The silence was finally broken by Katniss chuckling at the preacher's feebleness. As if sensing her thoughts, Hawthorne turned back towards the young woman.

"I tried, Katniss. Ya heard me!"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I heard ya."

"I'll make it up to ya - I swear I will!" Hawthorne knelt at her feet, before reaching a hand towards her shoulder. Katniss flinched back, eyes blazing.

"Don't…. touch….me," she snarled. Then, she got up and made her way to the door. Hawthorne lay on the floor, almost in tears.

"Forgive me, Katniss….please try and forgive me."

Katniss stopped at the door and turned. "Forgive? I forgot what that word means." She left.

Hawthorne entreated the Lord one last time: "If it be thy will, let this cup pass from me!"


	10. Chapter 10: Get Out of the District

**Chapter 10: Get Out of the District**

A few hours later, Katniss was back at her home, rocking in a rocking chair and numbly thinking back to the night before and her rape at the hands of Hawthorne. The sun was just setting when Haymitch appeared coming up the walk.

"Hey there, little mockingjay! I'm back! Did ya miss me?" No response from Katniss for a moment. Then:

"You're drunk, Haymitch."

"Just a might, little mockingjay, just a might," he admitted. Katniss said nothing. He frowned. "What's wrong, little mockingjay? Anything happen while I was gone?" At this, Katniss finally exploded.

"EVERYTHING! THAT'S WHAT! EVERYTHING! THE PREACHER COME HERE AND TRIED TO PRAY FOR MY SOUL!"

At this, Haymitch stopped and approached Katniss. "Did he touch you?" he snarled.

"SURE HE DID! HE STAYED ALL NIGHT! AND WHERE WAS YOU? OFF GETTING DRUNK AND CHECKING YOUR TRAPS!"

Haymitch understood immediately what had happened to his precious little niece, and flew into a rage. "The bastard! The filthy bastard! That sneaking hypocrite! And he's the one baptizing people by the hundreds!" Another thought struck him: "I'll kill him! That's what I'll do!"

Katniss laughed mirthlessly as she now stared off into the distance, facing away from Haymitch. "Yeah, that'll do a lot of good."

Unnoticed by her, Haymitch seized his gun and ran off into the wilderness. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Katniss noticed his absence.

"Haymitch? Time to wash up. Supper's ready." she called. Silence. "Haymitch? Supper's ready." Only stillness answered. "Haymitch? Haymitch? Haymitch?" After several of these and no response from her uncle, a terrible panic began to grip her heart. He couldn't have -

BANG! In the distance, a lone gunshot sounded. In despair, Katniss fell to her knees with a wail:

"Oh Lord, I never meant him to do it! Oh, Lord, I never meant him to do it! Forgive me for bringing this misery down upon us all! Forgive me, oh Lord! Forgive me!"

Seconds later, Peeta came shrieking into the yard.

"Katniss! Katniss! Katniss! Haymitch killed him! Haymitch shot the preacher, while he was in the creek baptizing. He snuck up behind some bushes and nobody seen him, but we all seen him when he run away. And the preacher sat right down in the creek with a pool of blood around him, and before we could drag him out, he was dead. He was praying real hard afore he died, asking forgiveness for his sins. And asking the Lord to bless you. It was a terrible thing to hear. And the folks is coming here to get you. They say you put Haymitch up to it. And they say they're gonna run you out of the district, and hang, Haymitch, too, if they catch him."

Indeed, shouts could be heard in the distance, getting closer and closer. Peeta began to panic.

"They're a-comin', Katniss. Don't you hear 'em? What ya gonna do, Katniss? What ya gonna do? Ya'd better run, Katniss. They're getting close! They're getting close! Ya'd better run, Katniss! Ya'd better run!"

Peeta fled to the safety of the corner of the yard as the citizens of District 12 came into view at last. They were chanting:

 _Git out of the district, Katniss. Git out! Git out tonight! Y've caused us too much bloodshed. Y've caused us too much strife. Git out of the district, Katniss. Git out! Git out tonight! Y'd better be a-leavin afore there's daylight!_

"Of all the sins which lay on yer soul, this was the worst of all to behold!" Mr. Mellark shouted.

"The preacher was yer friend, fer true. Yer name he called with the last breath he drew," revealed Mr. Undersee.

"Y'd might as well o' killed him yerself as had him killed, jes' so his voice against you'd be forever stilled" accused Flickerman.

At all of these accusations, Katniss suddenly began shrieking with derisive laughter. Gleaton picked up on this and became even more enraged.

"You're mocking us with yer laughter, Y'll regret it, y'll see, when your uncle's caught and strung on a tree!"

The mob moved in towards Katniss, who suddenly fled into the house and re-emerged with the gun Haymitch had left her, cocked and loaded.

"Git out! Git out!" she yelled. "You cain't run me off my place till I'm ready to leave, and that'll be some time to come. So git out! Git out!"

The mob paused for a moment, then, believing her to be bluffing, moved forward again. Katniss pointed the gun's barrel right into Mellark's chest.

"Git away from here afore I blast you all to kingdom come! And don't come round here again less ya don't care nothin' 'bout livin'."

"You cain't settle everything with a gun, wench!" Mellark spat, even as he shook in fear. "There's a higher court of justice!" The citizens had no choice but to flee, vowing Katniss that she would get her due from the Almighty himself. Soon, Katniss and Peeta were the only ones left. Noticing him still shaking in fear, a smile came onto Katniss' face. She leaned against the porch railing seductively and beckoned to the young man:

"Come on over, Peeta. Don't be scared. I won't hurt ya. I'm lonesome. Come and love me up some, come on. Don't be afraid. I'm all by myself now an' ya know I was always good to ya. Ya said so yerself. So, come on. Come on…"

Gradually, Peeta approached Katniss until they were inches away. He put his arms around her and kissed her lips. Katniss returned it, kissing him back until -

WHAM! She slapped Peeta, hard, across the face, breaking the kiss with a jolt. Peeta, holding his cheek, ran yelping across the yard and out of sight. Katniss reeled with laughter. Once he was long gone, she stopped and then sat back in her rocking chair, the gun in her lap - a lonely prisoner of a self-imposed exile.


End file.
